Pain is Love
by Iron Mouse
Summary: Chapter 4 is up. Takes place after Episode of Miku sequel to AnC. After everyone has settle down, there is always something to tear them all apart. CONTAINS: SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

**Pain Is Love**

By _Iron Mouse_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ayashi no Ceres, it's own by Yuu Watase_.

Author's Notes: This take place after the series in the anime and manga and actually takes place after the sequel to the series:

Episode of Miku... translations can be found on Tetris no Miko' s site

CONTAINS SPOILERS.

So don't say I never said anything.

If you haven't notice, This has been revised, Since when I orignally posted this on fueled by the lack of Chidori and Yuuhi fics at the moment so. Let's get this started.

_Tasukerarete sasaerarete_

_Ataeatte yurushiatta_

_Ano hi mamotte ikitai_

_Mono ga dekita kara_

**Chapter 1 -- Angel's Song**

"Yuuhi, How's the restaurant," Aya started out the conversation at the extra full dining room table. Aya, Tooya and their two children, Miku and Aki, had come to visit the Aogiri family.

"It's been good, my mom and I have been getting a lot closer," Yuuhi said as he picked up his chopsticks and began to eat.

"I'm happy for you," Aya smiled happily but something told Yuuhi that was not the only thing she was going to ask.

"Uncle Yuuhi, this is rweally rweally good," five year old Miku said as she with a mouth full of his cooking in his mouth.

"Miku, I told you eat with your mouth closed," Aya scolded as everyone laughed and Miku swallowed her food and smiled.

"Thank you Miku," Yuuhi smiled at the young girl.

"So Yuuhi, is it official," Aya began to smile widely looking over the two sitting together as she place both hands under her chin waiting for the answer, "You both know what I mean, Chidori."

Looks from all around hit them at full force as Yuuhi and Chidori faces glowed red, causing the two to look at each other, until a clash from the kitchen turned everyone head to that direction.

"What was that? I didn't hear you," Mrs. Q yelled from the kitchen knowing well what the answer would be, as everybody else put the eyes back on the pair.

"Come on little brother, you and the girl, a couple or not. However, I would not understand why though. I mean he is not..." Tomonori spoke after a long awkward silence but was for to silence himself, when Suzumi hit him in the back of the head.

"Shut up, Tomonori," Suzumi covered her mouth to excused her behavior, "Go on you two."

Yuuhi didn't speak at all, but smirk instead. Chidori on the other hand smiled, "Yes we are an items."

Cheers were heard across the table as Mrs. Q brought out the sake, "You know what this means, We celebrate!"

Mrs. Q passed out the drinks to group with the exception of Miku and Aki, "To Yuuhi and Chidori, I hope it's a boy."

"Mrs. Q, we are dating, not pregnant. We are not even married," Chidori yelled at the older woman.

"Well I can only hope," Mrs. Q laughed as she clanked her glass with the group.

"Kampai," The group cheered and drank the sake.

Chidori set her glass down before smiling her at her new family. She was the happiest she could ever be. She felt a little tingle from the alcohol creeping up her body, but ignored and smiled at Yuuhi, who could not stop grinning like an idiot. He wrap an arm around Chidori kissing her temple before whispering something in her ear for her only, creating a permanant blush on her face throughout dinner.

After dinner, Mrs. Q and Shouta watched Miku and Aki, while Aya and Tooya went to Tokyo for a romantic night out. At the house, Tomonori was attempting to woo Suzumi in the living room and Yuuhi and Chidori were in his room away from everyone else.

"Are you ok from dinner, You didn't have too much sake did you," Yuuhi sat her down next to him on the futon.

"No, I'm fine, just a little tipsy, I guess," Chidori smile leaning against him, dismissing her problem.

Out of nowhere, Yuuhi grabbed her wrist, pulled her up in his lap, grab her face and then kissed her hard on the lips. Chidori became out of breath, broke the kiss apart.

"How do you feel getting it out in the open," he began kissing her neck slowly nipping her.

"I feel wonderful," Chidori hugged him tightly kissing his forehead, as he continue on working back up to her lips.

"That is good to hear," Yuuhi smiled against her lips before laying back on the futon with her over him.

"Hey! Are you guys practicing? If you are remember what I said," Mrs. Q yelled behind the door.

Yuuhi and Chidori laughed as she gave him a kiss goodnight, "That's my que for the night, I'm gonna go to bed."

"I really wish you didn't leave," Yuuhi imitated Chidori's pout as she hit him in the shoulder, "Itai!"

"That didn't hurt, I'm not leaving I be here until tommorow," She stood up rusling his hair.

"I know, but still," Yuuhi stood up, as he took a hold of her hand placing it on his face.

"I'll see you in the morning," Chidori stood on her toes as gave him one last kiss before leaving his room, "Goodnight Yuuhi."

"Goodnight Chidori," He flopped down on the futon, staring at the ceiling thinking until he fell asleep.

The rest of the Aogiri household and friends settle to bed and later fell into a restful sleep through most of the night until one scream fill the entire house.

**End of Chapter 1 -- Angel's Song**

_I was helped and supported by you_

_We gave and forgave each other_

_I got what I wanted to protect_

_On that day_

_**Ayumi Hamasaki -- Angel's Song **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pain Is Love**

By _Iron Mouse_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ayashi no Ceres, it's own by Yuu Watase_

_Author's Notes: This take place after the series in the anime and manga... and actually takes place after the sequel to the series... _

_Episode of Miku... translations can be found on Tetris no Miko' s site at _

__

_Yes._

_**THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS.**_

_So don't say I never said anything_

_Sukoshi zutsu shitte yuku noni_

_Kyuu ni zenbu wakaranaku naru_

_Sakende mo ii tsutawaru made tsutaete_

**Chapter 2- Because of You**

One scream pierced through the night air waking up the entire house.

"What was that," Tooya looked at Aya and open the door to see Suzumi looking out of her room.

"Chidori," Yuuhi screamed running down the hall with his chopsticks at hand. Receiving no answer, he immediately panic slamming the door aside

Opening the door to reveal Chidori in her tennyo form on the floor surrounded by a dark violet light over her body. Black hair strew across the floor, as her clothes ripped in certain places due to her immediate growth.

"Chidori, answer me, please," he kneel down to make sure she was okay. She was breathing and looks as if she had passed out. Shouta tried to help Yuuhi revive her to no avail. Mrs. Q then grabbed a yukata to cover up Chidori, as Yuuhi picked her up away from the shard of glass on the floor.

Tooya and Suzumi looked to her room a total mess and all the mirrors in the room broken into pieces, most of the glass on the floor around Chidori's body. Both glowing a dim shade of purple.

"Is she all alright," Aya walked into the room after putting Miku and Aki back to sleep. "I thought Alexander said, she never receive the tennyo drug to transform."

"She didn't at least not to my knowledge," Suzumi said looking over Chidori body touching her forehead to see if she had a change in temperature.

"My question is what is this light surrounding her body," Tooya asked looking at the strange light as Yuuhi held her tightly against his chest.

"I don't think it's harmful," Suzumi picked a piece of the mirror from the floor keeping it in her hand, "Yuuhi, you can take her to your room to rest, she looks exhausted."

Yuuhi said nothing and carrying his girlfriend from out of the room leaving them to examined the room. He brought Chidori to his room setting her down on his futon. He set her head down last noticing a large bump on the back of her head.

---------

Suzumi sat down in the kitchen with Tooya and Aya discussing what had just happen.

"What do you think Suzumi," Tooya handed her a cup of tea before sitting down across from her and next to Aya holding her hand tightly.

"Well, I don't think she passed out, I think she was knock out," Suzumi told the couple, who both raised an eyebrow.

"How, we didn't hear anyone come into the house," Aya asked.

"I know, but did you see that light, there is a reason why she turned into a tennyo," Suzumi explained to them as she stood up "No one gave her before gave her the drugs to instigate those powers."

"That's true, but it's who? That's the answer we need," Tooya said before standing up,

"I don't know, but call Miori to make sure she is alright," Suzumi finished before going back to room, saying goodnight to both Aya and Tooya.

Suzumi headed to her dresser, and sat down a piece of the broken mirror. It had began to glow again. Suzumi tried to touch the glass, but was immediately shock by the electric current flowing around it. She then watched the glass dim back down again.

"I have a strange feeling about this."

------------

"Chidori, How are you feeling," Yuuhi walked into the holding a tray of her favorite food setting it in front of her.

"I'm okay, my head hurts. That's all," She kept her head in her hands as she slowly looked up at Yuuhi.

"You have a pretty big bump from that fall, and you been out for quite a while," He handed her an aspirin and kneeled beside her and began to play with the ends of her hair. Chidori tossed the white pill in her mouth drinking the water right after.

"What time is it," She asked as she picked up her chopsticks and began eating.

"It's late," He said as he stood up walking over to the door, "You've been asleep all day."

"Where did everyone go," Chidori curiously stared outside.

"They went out for the evening, you know here and there," He explained before shutting the door closed.

She was beginning to feel drowsy as she continue eating, as she looked over her new body "This is my tennyo figure, so to speak," She watched the way his eyes began to wander from her face to the opening in her yukata due her transformation to her cleavage hiding behind the cloth.

"Yuuhi," she called out softly trying to get his attention.

"I'm sorry, are you done," he asked snapping his head up to her eyes.

She nodded as he remove the tray from her lap. She rested her head back on the pillow, "I can't transform back. How do I explain this to my friends, your mom when I go to work," She began to cry and was about to fall to the ground until Yuuhi came from behind and wrap his arms around her now adult form.

"Don't you worry about my mom or your friends, Just tell them you just had a huge growth spurt," He laughed in her hair, "You are the same to me, no matter how you look. Still beautiful inside and out."

Yuuhi kissed her hair, holding her tightly against his body. Chidori rested her head against his shoulder. She began to blindly stare into the broken mirror before her, when she realize someone was screaming her name from outside the room. At the same time, she felt one of Yuuhi's hands go into her yukata, while the other hand tugged on the sash. She felt as if she drowning only going deeper, never coming up for air. The mirror locking her in and never letting her out if it was her only friend keeping her from harm.

"Chidori," she heard him whisper in her ear, but something was not right. This wasn't her Yuuhi.

"Chidori," she heard someone scream as her trance from the mirror was partly broken turning her head toward the door.

She watched the door open up to reveal Suzumi, Mrs. Q, and Yuuhi on the other side.

**End of Chapter 2 -- Because of You**

_We have come to know each other little by little_

_But suddenly I find I know nothing about you_

_Please tell me what you feel by the time I understand it_

_You can even shout_

_**Ayumi Hamasaki -- Because of You**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Pain Is Love**  
By _Iron Mouse  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ayashi no Ceres, it's own by Yuu Watase; However, I would like to own Yuuhi._

_Author's Notes: This take place after the series in the anime and manga... and actually takes place after the sequel to the series... Episode of Miku... translations can be found on Tetris no Miko' s site at _

_ CONTAINS SPOILERS.  
__So don't say I never said anything_

_Nanimokamo mada oboete iru yo  
Namae yobu koe nanigenai kuse  
Wasuretai noni wasuretaku nai_

**Chapter 3 -- Hanabi**

In the kitchen, Suzumi, Mrs. Q, Tooya, and Yuuhi were drinking tea conversing about the night before incident with Chidori. She almost been asleep for the entire day, and Yuuhi was getting worry that she might not wake up. It was getting late, when Suzumi decided to open up a folded cloth that contained a glowing piece of glass from the mirror that shattered in her room.

"Why doesn't it stop glowing," Tooya brought the question bothering everyone at the table.

"I don't know, I'm still trying to figure out why Chidori transformed in the first place. She never even took the drug prior to this," Yuuhi said frustrated as he pushed his hair from his eyes as Suzumi rubbed his back consoling him.

"Like I told Aya and Tooya, I think she was knocked out last night," Suzumi looked curiously at the glass motioning Yuuhi.

"That explains that bump on her head that's for sure," Yuuhi looked over the glass picking it up, staring intently at the piece.

"Tooya, did you speak with Miori," Suzumi asked looking over mirror reaction to Yuuhi, which began to change slightly before he dropped it down to the table.

"No, I couldn't get a hold of her, Sonoko told Aya that she has not even shown up to work for two days. It's just not like her," Tooya said.

"Do you think there is a connection between the girls," Yuuhi asked looking over at Tooya.

"Yes, since they are the products of C-project, I can feel there may be a Neo-Ragnaleck in charged, but Yuuhi I believe you maybe playing a much bigger part than just being Chidori's boyfriend," Suzumi said as she stare at him intensively, but the glass caught their attention as it was shaking by itself.

It soon shook and crashed on the floor.

They all stared at each other before their thoughts were immediately disrupted by screams and cries coming from the direction of Aya's room. Tooya recognized the cries and ran to the room on impulse. He open the door and found his children huddle in a corner with Aya protecting them with her body keeping them far away from the broken glass from the mirror circling the room.

"What the hell is going on here," Yuuhi yelled as he caught up with Tooya, who dived through the swirling glass shards of room to get to Aya.

Once with his family, he guided them against the wall away from the twister of shattered glass to the door where Yuuhi was standing. Yuuhi help them out of the room and into the hall. Once all of them were out, Tooya shut the door to the room as he heard the winds die down. He look to Aya and his children kissing their head and looked relief that they were all ok. He tended to his children whose cries had died down to mere sniffles. Tooya kissed them both on their forehead again before getting up and kneeling before Aya, who had got slightly wounded was getting her wounds on her back tended by Mrs. Q.

"Are you ok," Tooya asked his wife.

"I don't know what happen, the mirror in the room shattered behind me and cut my back. Then that weird tornado thing formed," Aya cried before being stop by a kiss as he hugged his family tightly.

Yuuhi smiled at the scene before him, happy that everyone was okay and walked back to where his sister was, in the kitchen. He found her still staring at the glowing piece of glass that had been reformed back together and place back on the table."

"You're going to get a headache if you keep staring at that stupid thing," Yuuhi waited for a response, but he did not receive one.

He began to notice her eyes were becoming glassed over. On impulse, he knocked everything off the table and knock Suzumi back to her senses.

"Yuuhi," Suzumi startled she looked at him with her hand shaking. "That thing, it just took complete control over me."

"I see that," Yuuhi looked at her as he calming her nerves.

"Aya and the children are fine now," Mrs. Q walked back in the kitchen, but instantly stop dead in her path, "Yuuhi, what are you doing here!"

"What are you talking about," He asked curiously.

"I just heard you with Chidori, I was sure, it was you," She continue to stare at him like a deer in headlights.

"Are you sure it wasn't Shouta, I mean he did just hit puberty," Yuuhi laughed at his own comment.

"No, It can't be, Shouta left with Tomonori to buy some groceries," Suzumi was beginning to get worried now.

"Then who in there with her," he asked before leaving them to head to his room, "Chidori."

He stood behind his door listening to the voices.

"Chidori," he yelled before opening the door as he mouthed her name again as no voice came out.

He could not believe and he could see that she couldn't either, but it stood in front of him holding his girlfriend. It was a mirror image of himself.

"This has just got a lot more interesting," Mrs. Q ready her video camera as the real Yuuhi ready his chopsticks ready to attack.

He continue to watched his copy hold her, making her think that the real him. As he looked towards Chidori, he recognized the same glassy eyes that he saw in Suzumi's eyes earlier. He knew, he couldn't lose her. Not like this.

Out of nowhere, Miori enter the room with Tooya behind her. She knew the clone was distracted by Yuuhi, that she could make an attempt to get Chidori, but was immediately recognize and was knock back into the wall by an electric blast, Chidori's loud scream let them know that this clone was draining her Tennyo powers she had.

"Let her go," Miori screamed.

"No, As you can tell Miori, If I let this girl go, I would have to waste my own energy. I really would not prefer to do that," The clone said as he brushed his lips against her cheek.

"You bastard," Yuuhi ran to attack his copy, but was knocked in a different direction against a wall due to a shield surrounding the two.

"Yuuhi," Chidori screamed.

"I see you broke from your trance, little one," the clone laughed menacingly, before turning to Yuuhi "Even if you had your little headband, you are still not ready to face me."

Yuuhi stood up and was preparing to attack him again before Miori yelled, "Yuuhi, Don't! It's not your time to battle him, yet!"

"Are you going to attack me, Aogiri, or are you going to let this woman tell you what to do" the clone mocked him

"Stop this, let her go," Miori distracted the clone as she stood up collecting her energy slowly.

"Miori, I don't understand you at all. You help the very people who were involved in the murder of your family," He looked over her disgusted.

"What's there to understand, she's my sister, we were born together, Shiori and her, they are my family. Everyone in this house is my family." She smirked at him before taking her hands back as a small growing ball began to glow between her palms. "Now I will only ask you nicely just once. Please. Let. Her. GO!

She sent a purple blast to the clone knocking Chidori out of his hold and into Yuuhi's arms, who caught her before she hit the floor rolling her off to the side away from the mad clone.

"You will regret that later, Miori," the clone grip his now bleeding arm as a mini tornado appear at his feet.

He turned towards Yuuhi and Chidori, "I'll come back for later for her and make sure I'll kill you, Aogiri."

The tornado enclosed around his body taking him away.

"Are you alright," Yuuhi asked Chidori, who just nodded her head and rested her head against Yuuhi's shoulder, "Miori, what the hell was that!"

He turned his head to her, but found her passed out against Tooya.

Miori woke up later in the morning and she found Chidori's face hovering over hers, "Why did you do that? You told Yuuhi not to, but you did. You could have died!"

"You could have too, He was draining your energy, Chidori. This isn't the same people who want to use our power to make themselves younger or to create the perfect ideal. They want to use us for complete destruction and they will do anything to get that power." Miori said as she gripped Chidori's shoulders tightly, as she sat up slowly, "Besides he's not ready...yet."

**End of Chapter 3 -- Hanabi**

_I remember everything even now  
Your voice calling my name, your casual habits  
I want to forget, and I don't want to forget_**  
**Ayumi Hamasaki -- Hanabi episode 2


	4. Chapter 4

Pain Is Love  
By Kimi (Ironmouse)

Disclaimer: I do not own Ayashi no Ceres, it's own by Yuu Watase.

Author's Notes: This take place after the series in the anime and manga... and actually takes place after the sequel to the series...  
Episode of Miku... translations can be found on Tetris no Miko' s site at  
So... Yes.  
THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS.  
So don't say I never said anything.

New chapter finally, however it's shorter then past chapters. I had to recollect my thoughts on this story and figure out where I'm going. I kinda got over my head and forgot for a second. Good thing is I remember.

_boku tachi wa ikiru hodo ni  
nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu  
itsuwari ya uso wo matoi  
tachisukumu koe mo naku _

**Chapter 1 -- Fukai Mori **

Suzumi and Tooya walked over to Yuuhi who was now guarding his own bedroom door leaving it slightly open so he could watched over a passed out Miori and Chidori, "Have they woken up?"

"I know Chidori has, I don't know about Miori," Yuuhi peeked in the door just in time to see Chidori helping her sister up, "I guess they are both up."

All three walked into the room as Miori just sheepishly smile, "Good morning, everyone!"

Tooya knelt down in front of Miori and Chidori as Yuuhi and Suzumi stood above, "Miori, what is going on here?"

"There is a new group after us from the son of one of the former owners of Ragnaleck. His name is Dorjan Li now the only owner that I am aware of Ragnaleck. He has gotten hold of old files from C-project and has began working on what we would call a 'Neo C-Project'," Miori explained.

"How do you find out about this," Suzumi asked curiously, grabbing the cloth of her kimono

"I found out from Wei Fei Lee and Assumu. They both went back home for awhile after what happen between all of us, to get their home life settled, Wei received a proposal to join Ragnaleck as did Assamu. Assamu accepted the proposal due to money problems in the country but only as a spy for Alexander. He wanted to keep Shiori as safe as possible," Miori laughed slightly thinking about the pair.

"So what did Wei do," Tooya asked wondering about his former co-worker.

"Wei refused it entirely, not wanting anything to do with Dorjan Li, however, Dorjan did not see it that way and now has a hit on him. Wei came to me after someone attempted to kidnap me, and he was the one who brought me here and left," Miori explained sadly.

"So he's been protection you, that is why you went into hiding," Suzumi asked.

"Yes, but that's not the only problem, Wei also informed me that Kagami Mikage is held hostage," Miori told them as the entire group eyes grew big in shock.

"What, How did that happen?" Yuuhi was the first one to yell from the group.

"They wanted the information for C-project, and since Kagami was behind C-project. He would be the likely candidate they would want, him and Alexander," Tooya spoke calmly to Suzumi, who was thinking about the situation.

"That means they would be going after Alexander next," Suzumi said.

"Exactly," Tooya stood up wondering what their first plan would be.

"But if they do that, they will get Shiori," Chidori cried looking at Miori who was now hugging her.

"We need to find Alexander and Shiori, Tooya call Alexander and check if they are still in his lab, Miori call Wei and ask him what is going on with Ragnaleck, Both of them know something I don't know, and with all these intruders in my home. I will not stand for it," Suzumi said as she stormed out of the room almost knocking over Yuuhi in the process with Miori and Tooya following suit.

"Man, I haven't seen here like that since," Yuuhi rubbed his head attempting to process the information.

"She worried, Yuuhi. This doesn't just deal with Ceres anymore, but all of us, including you," Chidori sighed as she wrapped an arm around him.

"I know, I just can't figure out what part I play in all of this," He said standing up pulling Chidori along with him, "We can't just stand here. We need to get out of here, and find out what is going on."

**End of Chapter 4 -- Fukai Mori**

_As we live on,  
we lose a little bit more.  
Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,  
we stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out _  
Do As Infinity - Fukai Mori


End file.
